Sometimes You Need To Just Listen (Let The Guilt Of The Past Go)
by Spy Network
Summary: Kevin is trying to be there for Veronica. But damn it sometimes Veronica is too stubborn for her own good. Expect when some heartbreak comes her way.


**Forum: Riverdale Fanfiction Challenge**

 **Bingo Slot (39) {Dialogue} '(insert name) I'm trying to make a point here, and you aren't helping!'**

Kevin wrapped his arms more tightly across his books at his chest as he glared into the steamy eyes of the shorter brunette in front of him. "Veronica; I'm trying to make a point here, and you aren't helping!"

Veronica glared up into his eyes. "And what point are you trying to make here Kevin Keller? The point that I'm a horrible friend to Betty! That even after I promised her that I wouldn't go after Archie ... I went after him." Her hands gripped her purse on her shoulders. "I all ready fucking know that I'm a horrible friend. That I haven't changed one bit from 'old Veronica' that it's too late. That I'm doomed to be that horrible horrible person for the rest of my life." Angry tears rolled freely down her cheeks. She didn't give a damn that they were standing in a very busy hallway at school. She didn't care that she was making a scene. Hell; she was famous for that after all.

"Ronnie let me talk." Kevin spoke in the rush of words.

"I know that I don't deserve Betty's friendship. That I don't deserve Betty's love." Veronica husked out.

Kevin stepped closer. "That wasn't the point I was trying to make here Veronica." He couldn't help saying after the wave of self hating that came out of Veronica's mouth. _If she doesn't get over the guilt of hurting Betty concerning Archie soon ... then it's going to eat her alive. I better talk to Betty. I think she's the only one whom can break through to Veronica's guilt._ "Listen to me now; Veronica. Talk to Betty. I mean really truly _talk_ to her. Then I want you to really and truly _listen_ to Betty." He soulfully searched Veronica's eyes hoping that she understood where he was coming from here.

Veronica arms twisted across her waist. "I'm afraid Kevin."

Kevin sighed deeply. "Have faith in Betty." He wrapped his left arm around her shoulders. "Come on let's get out of this hallway. The bell is going to ring soon." His heart felt heavy for his newest female best friend. It had been a year since Veronica moved to Riverdale ... but it still feels like that first week after the whole Veronica and Archie make out session in Cheryl's closet at homecoming.

Veronica rested her head on his shoulder as they made their way down the hallway. She knew that she needed to talk to Betty and finally get this out in the open. Not just the Archie issue ... she had confessed to Betty her guilt over having romantic feelings for Archie the previous year ... also for sleeping with him. Betty told her that even when Veronica had promised her that she would never make a move on Archie again after that mistaken make out session in Cheryl's closet ... that Betty just knew that Archie would still win Veronica as his soon enough.

No Veronica _needed_ to tell Betty that she lied to her on something more important than Archie. That when she told Betty that she knew that fate had in store for them to be best friends through life. Veronica had to tell Betty that she knew fate had in store for them true soulmate love. That they were destined to be each other's beloveds.

Kevin stopped dead as he felt Veronica's body stiffen. His eyes were glued in front as up ahead Betty and Jughead were locked in an embrace. Jughead had Betty against the wall and was kissing her deeply. His soul crushed as he felt Veronica's silent pain.

"I can't stay here." Veronica jerked out of Kevin's embrace; and turned and ran down the hallway.

Kevin's head turned as he watched his best friend run away from heartbreak. His eyes turned back towards where Jughead finally pulled slightly away from Betty with a loving smile on his face. Betty's soft face looking straight back into Jughead's. Her hand rose to slightly trace his strong narrow jaw line.


End file.
